


Adventures in House Sitting

by Rainbow820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Castiel Novak is an eighteen-year-old omega who has just graduated. So in his summer before college, he’s making a little cash by house sitting. John and Mary Winchester have been on a month long cruise, their youngest son Sam is at a summer long science sleep away camp and their older alpha son Dean is at college. On the day before John and Mary return so does Dean, along with the untimely arrival of Castiel’s heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak was more than happy to look after his neighbors home. He had nothing better to do till he went to college so he could do whatever his parents asked of him and join the family business. He couldn’t wait to work for his overbearing parents, said no child of Charles and Naomi Novak ever. The fact that he was an omega thankfully didn’t bother his parents. They didn’t care much about that just that he was safe, which made them a bit protective but they’d been getting better as he got older. He unlocks the door and shuts it behind him before beginning to whistle as moves to the garden to water Mary’s flowers.

Her garden was beautiful and he wishes he could have one at his house but of course, his mother was allergic to flowers or so she said. Just like his father was allergic to all pets even hypoallergenic ones, almost as allergic as he was to his own house. That had to be the reason as he has probably spent less than a full year in that house. Cas sighs electing to as always push his family problems out of his mind as he puts the watering can down and goes back inside.

All he had to do for the Winchester’s is water their plants, dust their things, call the cops if someone broke in and get to safety. Also not leave a mess should he chose to cook or do anything else. He was free to take advantage of their cable but he was more interested in the books. He picks up the one he’s been reading, Anne of Green Gables. He really did want to be an English teacher but instead would work at, Novak Industries, the countries leading producer of clean energy.

He is lost in the book and only looks up an hour later when it’s 11:00 am and the front door opens. John and Mary wouldn’t be home until nine tonight, he was supposed to pick them up from the airport. He is hit with the smell of alpha one he was unfamiliar with but it made his knees feel shaky. It was the scent of leather, whiskey, and something he could only describe as home.

Still, self-preservation wins over his omega instincts to submit and he grabs the fire poker setting the book on the table bookmark in place as the footsteps get nearer. Castiel moves to stand at the wall next to the entrance of the lounge and when the alpha walks in he swings. The alpha yelps but grabs the poker throws it down and grabs Cas’s wrist and shoulder moving him from the wall and slamming him into the couch back.

Cas turns frantically ignoring the throb in his right arm and stares the tall alpha into his stupidly green eyes. His eyes trail from the sandy blonde hair, tanned face, down his tan obviously toned body, and back up to those jade green eyes. Something about him seems familiar and his eyes drift to a photo on the fire mantle of the Winchester family. “You’re Dean” he blurts out. The alpha nods in agreement eyes narrowing and Cas gulps fingers curling over the back of the couch as he uses it as support to keep himself up.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean demands and Castiel has to bite his own tongue to stop the whimper that threatens to break out.

“I- I’m Castiel Novak. I’m your neighbor but I don’t think we’ve ever met” he responds his voice meek and small while he casts his eyes away from the stunning alpha.

“Oh you’re the omega mom and dad hired to house sit,” Dean says and Castiel looks up again, wondering if his omega status would be a problem for the alpha in front of him. “Sorry about that” Dean says his shimmering green eyes dropping to Castiel’s arm.

“Sorry about that” Castiel responds looking down at the discarded fire poker.

“I uh thought my parents were supposed to be home today” he explains scratching the back of his neck.

“Tonight, I’m supposed to pick them up from the airport,” Castiel tells him relaxing slightly knowing he wasn’t an intruder or going to attack him. They stand, holding eye contact for a while before Dean clears his throat and looks to the door that leads to the kitchen and then out to the garden.

“Nice job on my mom’s garden, Cas” Dean compliments and Castiel feels his whole face turn pink with a blush and he looks back down at his shoes. The only nickname he had from his siblings was Cassie and he hated it, but Cas, from Dean, made his stomach fill with butterflies “I’m starving, breakfast?” Dean wonders.

“It’s eleven” Cas blurts out and Dean raises an eyebrow but shrugs.

“Brunch then” he grins and Cas finds himself following, well stumbling after Dean to the kitchen.

“I had breakfast” he mumbles and Dean turns his torso eyebrow raised while he opens the cabinet in front of him.

“You’re one of those weirdos who eat breakfast,” Dean says lips turned up in a smile.

“You mean the most important meal of the day?” Cas asks back and Dean shakes his head turning completely from the counter to face Cas.

“A lie, made up by the cereal companies to milk money out of poor sons of bitches like you” Dean declares dramatically and Cas finds his lips twitching as he fights a smile.

“Sounds like a paranoid conspiracy theory” Cas teases and Dean smiles.

“Well, when you find out they’ve been brainwashing you through chemicals in the cereal don’t come crying to me” Dean grins and Cas can’t help but laugh a little.

“Alright, when that happens, feel free to say I told you so” Cas agrees and Dean grins turning back to the food. The butterflies in Cas’s stomach weren’t just acting up now they were trying to break out of his stomach. He winces and takes a seat at the table while Dean opens the fridge.

“There is nothing here what do you eat?” Dean wonders.

“Not much, I usually bring a lunch or ask one of my many siblings to bring something to me from Biggerson’s” Cas answers and Dean grins at him.

“My type of man I could run and get us something be back for lunch time” Dean offers and Cas blushes nodding reaching for his wallet. “Don’t worry about it, what do you want?” he asks.

“Double Bacon Cheeseburger, with extra crispy curly fries, and a vanilla milkshake” he responds and Dean laughs. A sound which has those pesky butterflies moving like crazy in his gut, it was rich and deep with such honest joy Cas wouldn’t mind hearing it forever on repeat.

“That is my go to order right down to the extra crispy curly fries” he smiles and leaves. Cas is left at the kitchen table head in his hands as he hears the front door shut. He had never met anyone as attractive Dean in his life and when heat begins to pool in his gut and he starts panting he realizes it wasn’t butterflies.

His heat suppressants had apparently failed and now it felt like months of missed heats were catching up with him. He falls out of the chair and feels his slick begin to produce as he can still smell Dean in the kitchen. He stumbles out into the living room where it’s worse and down the hall past the formal dining hall, guest bedroom, and into the guest bathroom. He knew there was no way he was gonna make it home.

He barely made it to the bathroom, none of his family was even in the state either. All out on vacation, business trips, romantic holidays, or camps. Cas locks the door and leans against the cool side of the bathtub whining in agony. Dean was going to back in like a half hour at the most and polite alpha or not Cas barely trusted his alpha cousins when he was in heat, no way was he trusting the alpha he just met. Even if he was the best thing Cas had ever smelt and the most attractive person Cas had ever seen. He moans thinking about the alpha storming through the door and having his way with him.

Knotting him, breeding him, mating with him. Cas cries out and is practically yowling like a cat for his alpha and his eyes snap open. Cas tries to remind himself that he just met Dean, he didn’t want a mate at eighteen much less pups. He repeats this in his head for however long he can but soon his heat takes over and he cries out again feeling slick leak down the back of his legs and he whimpers. He was so hot, he needed his alpha’s knot, he needed Dean. Since he presented at 13 he never once had anything but a fake knot in him while he was locked away in his room for a week.

None of his other heats had ever felt like this though, never so intense. Never once did he have an alpha in his mind as he went through his heat. Never once did he want to cry out for a knot or pups. When the door opens and the smell of Dean reach his heat heightened senses he is howling out. He hears the steps get nearer and there is a knock on the bathroom door.

“Cas?” Dean rough whiskey voice asks and Cas whimpers. “Are you-” and he stops. Cas whimpers missing the sound of his voice. “In heat?” Dean asks his voice soft and Cas manages a strangled yes. “Can I call someone for you?” Dean asks his voice sounding strained.

“Alpha” Cas whimpers and he hears a soft curse word.

“Cas I, your family who do you want me to call?” Dean asks again.

“No one around” Cas manages and stumbles towards the door his instincts moving him. He was a haze of heat and could barely move let alone make intelligent decisions. When he tries to open the door he finds it’s being held shut, and not by the lock. “Alpha” he whimpers again and clearly hears a sharp intake of breath.

“Cas I’m not letting you open this door, if you do I can’t promise I’ll hold back. I am not going to hurt or take advantage of you” Dean grounds out and Cas can almost hear him hold his breath.

“Please” Cas begs his forehead resting on the door.

“I can’t leave you in there, oh Cas I don’t know what to do. My grandma Winchester she’s an omega yeah” Dean decides and Cas whimpers loudly hearing him walk away. He falls his knees collapsing and he inhales deeply the scent of Dean outside the door still strong.

Everything in him was burning for need and his manhood had been standing neglected at attention the entire time. He was well endowed for an omega which if he had ever been anyone probably would have surprised him. It sure surprised his doctor when he presented an omega and the omega doctor he transferred to.

Dean comes back down the hall and knocks on the door. “Um I can run over to your house and get you some of you omega things if you tell me where they are and slide me the key” he offers and somewhere under the heat haze Cas is blushing from how much of a gentleman he is.

“Alpha please” Cas begs again and tries opening the door but it’s kept closed by the alpha on the other side.

“I need you to be okay with this, I know you need a knot so condom won’t be any more useful than a toy. I need you to promise me this is okay” Dean says his voice strained.

“I promise, please alpha” Cas agrees and the door opens. Cas falls to his stomach and looks up at his alpha blue eyes glazed over as he looks up at his alpha. Dean bends down and pulls Cas up to kiss him hesitantly and Cas feels fireworks go off. Everything in him screamed in pleasure at having his alpha right here and Dean’s eyes have that golden alpha glow.

“You smell so good, my omega” Dean growls and Cas whimpers as his shirt is ripped from his body. He’s flipped onto his back and Dean looms over him making Cas writher with want. His whole body was pink with flush and Dean starts kissing down his neck and chest stopping to tease a nipple between his teeth and moves to his pants which are pulled down with his boxers.

“Alpha” Cas whimpers than and please seemingly the only words he could manage right now and Dean bends down lifting Cas’s legs up so they are apart and bent. Dean moves to his flushed and wet hole that was dripping slick. When Dean’s tongue teases around the edges of his hole his feet press into the ground till they turn white from the pressure and Dean growls low that has something warm building in Cas’s chest.

All coherent thought is gone when Dean’s tongue goes into his tongue and he starts licking and drinking like a man starved for water. His toes curl and he begs again before Dean is stripping and his fingers slide into Cas’s omega hole. They slide in quickly and easily from the slick and Dean pulls back coating himself in slick before grabbing Cas by the hips and plowing into him.

Cas yelps and cries out in pleasure while adjusting to Dean. The alpha was huge but fit like Cas was made to take him. “Please,” Cas begs again and Dean’s eyes seem to glow brighter.

“My omega” he growls and starts thrusting while Cas reaches for something to hold onto and settles for Dean’s shoulders.

“Knot me please alpha” he cries out.

“Oh I’m gonna knot you, breed you up good” Dean growls low and possessive while Cas tightens his grip. Every nerve was alight with pleasure, his entire body relaxed and tensed at the same time while Dean thoroughly fucks him. His eyes roll back into his head when he feels Dean’s knot begin to swell. He’d never produced this much slick before and he was sweating so much he feared he’d be stuck to the floor. His length was standing angry and red before Dean yanks his hips up and bends down slightly before he takes it into his mouth.

Cas is gone and barely manages to tap Dean’s shoulders to let him know he was coming and Dean swallows it all down pulling off with an obscene pop and Cas clenches around Dean. That’s when his alpha comes and he milks every last drop of come from him. Cas can start to feel the haze lifting for now at least with his alpha’s knot in him and Dean all but falls on top of him head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck.

They stay tangled together for about five minutes before their stomachs growl together and Dean pulls Cas up off the ground and Cas stumbles his legs weak and Dean catches him, carrying him bridal style up to his room.

Dean sets Cas on the bed and Cas breaths in the sheets that smelled of his alpha. He lies there for ten minutes before Dean comes up with the bag of food. “Had to clean up the hall and reheat the food” he explains and passes Cas his stuff.

“My heat suppressants failed” Cas mutters.

“Yeah I smelt them when I first met you, my grandmother said when you meet your true mate even modern medicine can’t deny nature and instinct,” Dean says scratching the back of his neck and holds Cas’s intense stare till their stomachs interrupt again. “Well eat up, I know enough about heats to know you need to stay nourished and then I can get you home” Dean smiles.

“NO” Cas exclaims and Dean looks startled. “No one is there to make sure I’m okay, that passing alphas don’t get the wrong idea,” Cas says voice soft and he hears Dean’s growl.

“Then you’ll stay here with me till your heats passed” he decides and Cas nods returning to eating. Dean sits next to him and Cas curls up eyes sliding shut. He opens them and looks at the clock, it was five pm. He was slick again and it was getting all over the sheets. He turns to try and find Dean when he finds a tongue enter him again and he moans the haze of heat taking over him again.

This time Dean is slow his tongue lazily fucking him while Cas is shaking and comes undone from Dean’s tongue alone. He stands and pulls Cas closer before pounding into him and Cas cries out in pleasure already tense as Dean begins moving way too slowly for his liking. Dean takes his nipples into his mouth as slick keeps coming and Cas cries out as Dean bites down on his nipple.

“I’m going to breed you up, these are gonna be full of milk for our children” Dean growls into his ear.

“Please alpha” Cas cries hands fisting into the sheets above him. Dean pulls out much to Cas’s displeasure and flips him onto his stomach. Dean goes straight back into his omegas hungry and slicked up hole. He puts his arms under Cas’s armpits and bends so they are back to chest. Cas pants his hands grabbing the sheets so hard they begin to tear. The only thing that can be heard in the house is the lovers moving as one and their heavy breaths.

On instinct, Cas bares his neck to Dean but his alpha just lays a cheek on his left shoulder and keeps rocking in and out of him. Cas whimpers he’d never felt this full before no toy could compare the knot currently swelling in Dean and Cas wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted air at this point. Dean’s come fills him and then his knot locks them together while Cas clenches unwilling to let a single drop of come go. It was the only thing keeping his insides from being on fire.

When Dean does pull out he kisses Cas. Cas willingly opens his mouth and accepts Dean’s exploring tongue. They make out for a good ten minutes and Cas’s yawn breaks the mood. “I’ll make dinner, sleep my omega” Dean grins and kisses him. Cas willingly lets the darkness take him and he only wakes up to the smell of his alpha and tomato soup and noodles.

“Fuck me,” Cas says looking at the time.

“Later my omega, sorry this is the best I could do with pantry food,” Dean says and Cas smiles pointing at the clock which read, in large green numbers, 11:11 pm. “Make a wish Cas” Dean grins and Cas turns back to him a frown on his face.

Cas rubs his eyes and throws the dirty sheet off him. “I wish I could go back two hours and get your parents from the airport on time,” Cas says with a half smile and Dean’s eyes widen.

“Son of a bitch” he whispers before he pulls his omega into a kiss.


	2. Dean's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the first chapter but everything is told from Dean's Point of View.

Dean Winchester sighs as he gets off the highway and on the exit towards his house. His parents were getting back soon and he wanted to tell them what he decided about college. He doesn’t want to be a mechanic he wants to do what his retiring Professor Bobby Singer does and teach kids. He’ll get experience working at the family shop for a few years but then he wants to try his shot at teaching.  

He is twenty-three and finally graduating sometime next month so he wants to visit his parents only seeing as his little brother Sammy is away at nerd camp. College was fun and he liked experimenting but mostly with Betas. He’d never actually slept with an omega as he knew how sacred losing virginity was to omegas and he didn’t want to ruin that in a one night stand. His Grandma Winchester would break his arm for that one, you did not mess with Millie Winchester and get away with it. Even if she was an omega she is one of the most badass people Dean knows.

His family had done nothing but support him, even if they kept pushing him to settle down. He wanted what his parents and both sets of grandparents had. Hell even what Sammy did, there was a thing in their family. It was rare for all other but for Campbell’s and Winchester’s, everyone had a true mate. Samuel and Deanna Campbell, Henry and Millie Winchester, John and Mary Winchester, Sam and his beta girlfriend Jess. When they met each other they all felt the pull and got together relatively quickly, it wasn’t complete perfection but it was something he wanted, needed.

He pulls into his driveway and sighs getting out of the car and pulling his key out opening the door and inhaling, planning on smelling his parents or just home when he smells an omega. One that smells of honey, old books, and something he can only describe as home. He feels that tug in his heart and shoves his alpha down. He never had been a knot head and never will be if he has anything to say about it. He walks forward slowly and wonders why the perfect smelling omega was in his house when he sees something swing at him.

With his alpha reflexes his hand shoots out and he rips it away from the omega tossing it to the ground and grabs the wrist and shoulder of his attacker before throwing them into the couch. They turn around wide-eyed and Dean is frozen in awe. He had never seen eyes so blue, his dark brown hair was messy like he just rolled out of bed, and he was tanned and clearly not the roll over omega type from the fact he tried attacking an alpha. The omega wasn’t all that small only a few inches shorter than Dean himself and looked less terrified as his gaze shifts to the fireplace.

“You’re Dean,” the omega says and Dean represses a shiver from how much he likes hearing his name in that deep baritone.

“Who the hell are you?” he barks out instead and keeps his gaze on the pretty omega.

“I- I’m Castiel Novak. I’m your neighbor but I don’t think we’ve ever met” the omega responds and Dean likes the way his name sounds. He remembers hearing his parents say it and connects the dots.

“Oh, you’re the omega mom and dad hired to house sit,” Dean says and looks at his arm feeling guilty. The kid was just trying to protect the house from an unfamiliar alpha. Now that he thinks about it something dark curls in his gut at thinking another alpha might have been around Castiel. To stop these thoughts he just says, “sorry about that” and looks at his arm.

“Sorry about that” Castiel tells him looking at the fire poker and Dean smiles at him. 

“I uh thought my parents were supposed to be home today” Dean explains scratching the back of his neck. He tries to force his blush back and smiles at Castiel again.

“Tonight, I’m supposed to pick them up from the airport,” Castiel tells him. Dean smiles seeing Castiel relaxing slightly. He was glad the omega didn’t think he was gonna attack him. He looks into Castiel’s blue eyes before he clears his throat and looks to the door that leads to the kitchen and then out to the garden.

“Nice job on my mom’s garden, Cas” Dean compliments and feels his own cheeks heat up when he realizes he gave Cas a nickname. “I’m starving, breakfast?” Dean wonders.

“It’s eleven” Cas blurts out and Dean raises an eyebrow but shrugs he thought Cas was just getting cuter.

“Brunch then” he grins cheekily and walks into the kitchen. He smiles at the omega before moving to the cabinets and sighs seeing nothing really in them.

“I had breakfast” Cas mumbles and Dean turns his torso eyebrow raised while he opens the cabinet in front of him.

“You’re one of those weirdos who eat breakfast,” Dean says lips turned up in a smile. It just came naturally to him to want to tease the omega in his house, he knew exactly why but didn’t want to freak Cas out.

“You mean the most important meal of the day?” Cas asks back and Dean shakes his head turning completely from the counter to face Cas.

“A lie, made up by the cereal companies to milk money out of poor sons of bitches like you” Dean declares dramatically and his smile widens. His family always waved him off when he voiced his genuine concerns.

“Sounds like a paranoid conspiracy theory” Cas teases and Dean smiles at him. At least he wasn’t actually thinking he was crazy like some of his friends did when he told them, especially Jo.

“Well, when you find out they’ve been brainwashing you through chemicals in the cereal don’t come crying to me” Dean grins and relishes in the little laugh Cas lets out.

“Alright, when that happens, feel free to say I told you so” Cas agrees and Dean grins turning back to the near empty cabinets.

“There is nothing here what do you eat?” Dean wonders. He pushes down the concern in his voice and tries to keep it light and teasing without making it seem like he was genuinely concerned.

“Not much, I usually bring a lunch or ask one of my many siblings to bring something to me from Biggerson’s” Cas answers and Dean grins at him, he liked Cas more already hearing that.

“My type of man I could run and get us something be back for lunch time” Dean offers and sees Cas reach for his wallet. “Don’t worry about it, what do you want?” he asks smiling shyly and watches Cas again. The omega truly was beautiful.

“Double Bacon Cheeseburger, with extra crispy curly fries, and a vanilla milkshake” he responds and Dean laughs. He starts to believe more and more that Cas is his true bond hearing how much they have in common.

“That is my go to order right down to the extra crispy curly fries” he confesses and leaves. He gets in his baby and drives off thinking about the pretty omega and all the things his alpha wanted him to do, all the things he hopes he can do one day. He spends the whole drive thinking about those pretty blue eyes and waits in line getting the meal. By the time he gets back nearly a half hour has passed and he smells the most delicious scent entering the house. He tosses the bag of food on the coffee table and takes a deep breath of the heat scent. 

His alpha was screaming at him to go get his omega who was clearly in heat but he holds himself back and slowly walks down the hall. He holds his breath and knocks on the door calling, "Cas?" He hears whimpers and breaths out before starting a question, "Are you-" he begins but stops when he is hit with a rush of the beautiful scent. 

He breathes in once more and finishes his question, "In heat?" and he hears a soft yes from inside the door. He rests his forehead against the door and inhales deeply before managing his next question. "Can I call someone for you?" he asks but his voice comes out strained from holding himself back. Everything alpha in him told him to rip open the door and take his omega but everything human and decent kept him strong. 

It gets a little harder when he hears Cas call out, "Alpha." 

"Fuck me" Dean whispers and steels himself against his instincts again. "Cas I, your family who do you want me to call?" he manages and holds onto the doorknob for support. 

"No one around" he hears Cas responds and then get up. He holds it tighter to keep Cas from coming out, he doesn't have that much self-control. "Alpha" Cas whines again and he grits his teeth now achingly hard from the whimpers and scent alone.  

"Cas I'm not letting you open this door, if you do I can't promise I'll hold back. I am not going to take advantage of you" he says stiffly holding his breath. 

"Please" he hears Cas say and he almost breaks. 

"I can't leave you in there alone, oh Cas I don't know what to do. My grandma Winchester she's an omega yeah" Dean decides pulling out his phone and quickly moving back down the hall. He calls his grandmother and she picks up. 

_"Hello dear, how are you?" Millie Winchester asks._

"I'm fine Grandma, but I need your help," he says moving away from the heat scent but it's everywhere. 

_"Of course dear what can I do?" she wonders._

"Mom and Dad hired an omega to housesit I got here before they did and now he's in heat and I don't know what to do" Dean responds and can almost hear her shift from his caring grandma to stern grandmother Winchester. 

_"Where is he?" she demands._

"Locked himself in the bathroom" he assures her. 

_"Good now was he on heat suppressants?" she wonders._

"Yeah, I smelt them when we met" Dean responds. 

_"Even modern medicine can not deny instinct and nature my sweet boy. He is your true mate" she tells him._

Dean smiles he had felt it when he met Cas now he knew he was right.  _"Still my dear offer to go get him his toys, if he still refuses you can mate with him. Gently" his grandmother tells him._

"Thank you, Grandma. I love you" he smiles and she echoes his sentiment before they hang up. He schools himself and walks back down the hall and knocks on his bathroom door. "Um, I can run over to your house and get you some of your omega things if you tell me where they are and slide me the key" Dean offers the omega on the other side. 

"Alpha please," Cas begs after a second and tugs on the door, Dean lets out a shuddering breath. 

"I need you to be okay with this, I know you need a knot so condom won't be any more useful than a toy. I need you to promise me this is okay" Dean tells Cas his voice strained from arousal as his alpha tries to take over. 

"I promise, please alpha" Cas agrees and Dean lets out a shuddering breath and opens the door. Cas falls out in front of him and he breathes in deeply. Dean kneels and pulls his pretty omega closer pressing their lips together. The alpha inside him is roaring in pleasure as he feels his omega's lips on his. He feels his eyes start to glow and can see them in the reflection of Cas's perfect baby blues. 

"You smell so good, my omega" Dean growls and rips Cas's shirt off. He relishes in his omega's beautiful whimper and rolls Cas off his stomach and onto his back. It would be easier to take him from behind but he wanted to look into his omega's eyes as he knotted him for the first time. He looks down at Cas who is shaking and his chest is flushed with pink and he just needs to touch the tanned toned chest in front of him. He kisses Cas's neck and trails down before sucking a nipple into his mouth. He moans thinking about them being full of milk for their pups as he pulls down Cas's pants and boxers. 

"Alpha" Cas whimpers again and Dean tosses the clothes to the side and pulls up his omega's legs spreading them apart. He drops to his stomach and moans looking at the wet hole that he could feel the heat from before moving forward and licking the swollen pink lips. The taste makes his vision go fuzzy and he's positive nothing has ever tasted so good to him. He growls low with so much possessiveness he doesn't recognize the sound of his voice. 

Dean moves closer and drives his tongue into the waiting heat and begins lapping up the slick his omega was producing. He knows this is the best thing he's ever had and doesn't think he'd mind only ever having this again. When he feels the slick dripping down his chin he sits up and begins taking off his own clothes before sliding his fingers in. Cas is already open but the tight channel his fingers enter has him panting. He moves them a few times to make sure he won't hurt Cas before slicking his member up and grabbing Cas's hips. 

He plunges into Cas's wet and waiting heat while gasping feeling him take him so perfectly. He gives Cas a minute to get used to his size while he relishes in the tight heat of his omega. "Please" Cas begs him and Dean feels something in him snap. 

"My omega" he growls and begins thrusting into the tight channel. Cas grabs his shoulders and he curls closer breathing in his omega's scent before Cas speaks again. 

"Knot me please alpha" he cries out and Dean smiles at the thought before bending down to be closer to his ear. 

"Oh I'm gonna knot you, breed you up good" Dean promises his voice low and full of a claim he knew he had to wait to make. He wouldn't do that to Cas in the middle of heat induced fucking. Everything in him was burning and getting reading to blow. No one had ever or would come close to Cas in terms of pleasuring him, he knew this with the utmost certainty. He feels his knot starting to swell and images of a swollen and pregnant Cas fill his mind as he thrusts harder and deeper. He looks down at Cas's rather impressive length, for an omega that is and lifts Cas's hips up. He bends down and takes his omega's length into his mouth while continuing to thrust into his heat. 

He feels Cas tap on his shoulder and the length in his mouth begins pulsing as come starts shooting out of it. He swallows it all with a pleased hum before pulling away and letting out a low groan at the obscene wet noise it makes and cries out feeling Cas clench around him. He empties his load deep into his omega and his limbs are quivering from how hot he feels. Cas keeps clenching and milking his knot which is when he all but crushes the omega. Dean lets out a content and pleased sigh, he feels high from the best orgasm he's ever had and so grounded from holding his omega. He puts his head in-between Cas's neck and shoulder. 

For what seems like forever to Dean he stays of Cas's surprisingly muscular chest and lets his knot go down before pulling out and hearing their stomach's rumble. He tugs Cas up with him and when the omega nearly collapses he picks him up bridal style and smiles fondly at the gorgeous exhausted omega which is a huge boost to his ego. He carries Cas to his room and lies him down on the bed eager to have his scent be all over his omega now. 

He goes downstairs and throws everything into the microwave before running to get a towel and go back down the hall. He shivers looking at the mess they left and wipes up the slick that is all over the floor before throwing the towel into the wash and starting it. He and Sammy were both alphas, their dad is an alpha and their mom a beta so omega aftercare isn't something he knows much about or wants to call his grandmother about. He grabs the food and sighs going upstairs, he's sure Cas will tell him what to do but the alpha in him is ashamed he doesn't know how to take care of his mate. 

Dean smiles seeing Cas smelling his sheets and moves in next to the bed. "Had to clean up the hall and reheat the food" he explains handing Cas his food and smiles at him. 

"My heat suppressants failed," Cas tells him looking almost guilty, Dean decides he hates that look. 

“Yeah I smelt them when I first met you, my grandmother said when you meet your true mate even modern medicine can’t deny nature and instinct,” Dean responds and nervously scratches the back of his neck as he awaits Cas's judgment on the matter. He is practically holding his breath as he continues to look into the beautiful blue eyes of his omega. Their stomachs interrupt again and Dean clears his throat and conjuring up some words, "well eat up, I know enough about heats to know you need to stay nourished and then I can get you home” Dean smiles weakly hating the idea of sending Cas home but it was probably for the best. 

"NO" Cas practically screams and Dean jumps a little, eyes widening at the outburst. He doesn't want Cas to leave either and he waits for Cas to talk again. "No one is there to make sure I'm okay, that passing alphas don't get the wrong idea" Cas explains to him in a soft quiet voice and Dean growls. The thought of someone, anyone else touching his omega that way kills him inside. 

"Then you'll stay here with me till your heats passed" Dean decides and Cas goes back to eating. He feels terrible for his next thought but he desperately wants a way to keep his father away from his perfect omega till the heat scent is completely gone. He sits down and eats his lunch while watching his omega fall asleep, once he has he goes downstairs and starts cleaning. He doesn't return till he is positive that there is no trace of Cas's smell and returns to nap next to his omega. 

When he smells the slick he wakes up and moves down the bed to return to licking up the slick Cas is producing with no other care that getting as much as he can. It tastes like Cas smells and he takes his time probing his tongue deeper into the heat until he feels Cas start to shake and then he stands and pulls him closer before quickly entering him and sucking in a sharp breath from the tightness. He begins fucking in and out of Cas slowly which makes the omega whimper. Dean sucks a nipple into his mouth and closes his eyes at fantasies fill his mind. He opens his eyes and bites down on the nipple when he feels a wave of slick pour over his member and full balls. 

Dean bends down closer to Cas's ear and growls into it "I'm going to breed you up, these are going to be full of milk for our children," while squeezing a nipple. 

"Please, alpha" Cas cries out and grabs the sheets. Dean pulls out and flips Cas onto his stomach groaning from the loss of his tight heat before quickly re-entering him. He pulls him closer and slips his arms under Cas's and pulls him again so they are back to back to chest. Dean grins hearing the sheets above them rip as Cas grabs them while he fucks in and out his tight heat. Dean listens to their heavy breathing link up as their skin rubs pleasantly together, the friction feeling better than anything ever has to Dean. 

Cas bears his neck to Dean but he just lays a cheek on Cas's left shoulder and continues his gentle rocking, relishing in the easy slide inside the tight heat. Dean knew this was it for him, Cas was it for him, whatever animal instincts his alpha had been telling him to never let go of this one. He feels his knot swell and with a breathless moan of pleasure he fills Cas again while feeling his omega tighten to keep them locked together. 

When his knot goes down a few minutes later Dean pulls out and kisses Cas, something he hadn't done nearly enough of. Cas opens his mouth and Dean slides his tongue in and turns his head to let Cas taste himself on his tongue. He slides one hand into Cas's hair and the other travels down to slowly pump in and out of his heat while they kiss. Cas's arms wrap around him and they stay like that for a good ten minutes till yawns. Dean smiles and pulls back not liking the feel of only one tongue in his mouth before removing his fingers from Cas. 

"I'll make dinner, sleep my omega" Dean grins and kisses him once more before getting up and going downstairs. He realizes he has been completely naked for hours and takes the fingers that were in Cas and sucks them into his mouth. He moans before going to wash his hands and go back down to the kitchen. 

He pulls out cans of soup, elbow noodles, and pots. He fills one with water and grabs the spoons sighing as he sets about making dinner. He pulls out the bowls and spoons before sitting on the counter waiting for the water to boil.

His mind wanders to Cas and he smiles thinking of waking up next to him and kissing him. Little pups running around and matching rings on their hands. 

When his family members told them how quickly they started planning a future in their mind he didn't believe them. Now he couldn't see his future without Cas by his side. 

He finishes up cooking and goes back upstairs to his omega and smiles when the blue eyes open. "Fuck me" Cas groans and Dean gulps his dick twitching at the thought of bending Cas over again.

"Later my omega, sorry this is the best I could do with pantry food" Dean responds setting the bowls down. He internally melts at Cas's little smile and when his omega points to the clock he turns and looks at it, 11:11 PM. "Make a wish Cas" Dean grins and he narrows his eyes at the little frown on Cas's face. 

Cas rubs his eyes and kicks the sheet of him while Dean eyes the mess they left with a smirk. "I wish I could go back two hours and get your parents from the airport on time" Cas responds with a smirk of his own and Dean's eyes widen.

He internally groans and moves closer to Cas. "Son of bitch" he whispers before kissing Cas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to get out I just really wanted to be happy with how it came out plus my life has been pretty busy lately. Anyways hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this little one shot. I just had this idea and had to write it, good smut writing practice too. When the muse speaks to you, you write. Anyways Happy Memorial Day to my fellow Americans, a moment of silence as we honor our fallen soldiers. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
